goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Caillou gets Grounded on April Fools Day
Caillou is so happy it's April Fools Day, he was wanting to play a very very funny April Fools Day prank on his school. He decides to pull down the fire alarm switch, even though there's no fire in the school. He does this and makes the entire school think there was a fire, but when the fire department arrives, they explain that there wasn't but what happened was someone pulled down the fire alarm switch. They expect that Caillou did it and when Caillou's teacher Ms. Martin asks him he says yes and then, "April Fools!" But then Caillou gets in big big big trouble because the prank he played on the school was not funny at all. He then gets suspended from school for three weeks and his parents, Doris and Boris ground him for an extremely long time, and send Caillou up to his room into bed to think what he did to the school and the fire department. Transcript Caillou: Today is April Fools Day, I'm going to pull down the fire alarm switch even though there is no fire. (Caillou pulls down the fire alarm switch and the alarm starts ringing) Caillou: Ha Ha Ha HA HA! (Caillou's Teacher and his friends hear the alarm going off and think there is a fire) Ms. Martin: It's the fire alarm and that goes off, get in line please, and single file. (Ms. Martin and Caillou's friends walk outside of the school with all the other classrooms feeling scared) (The fire department arrives) Fire Fighter: The good news is there is no fire anywhere, the bad news is someone pulled down the fire alarm switch, on purposely too. Do you know anyone who could have done such a thing? Lio: I know who did this, it was Caillou! Ms. Martin: Caillou! Get over here right now! Caillou: Yes, Ms. Martin. Ms. Martin: The fire alarm went off, did you do that!? Caillou: Yes, yes I did. Ms. Martin: Why did you do that!? Caillou: Ha Ha Ha HA HA! Happy April Fools Day! (Ms. Martin, The Fire Fighters, and Caillou's friends all get very angry at him) Ms. Martin: Caillou! This is not very funny! We take fire alarms seriously, and at this case I'm calling your parents, your suspended from school for three weeks! (Ms. Martin picks up her phone and calls Boris and Doris) Ms. Martin: Hello, is this Caillou's parents? It's your son, Caillou, your son pulled down the fire alarm switch just for April Fools Day and now he's suspended for three weeks, can you come and pick him up and take him away right now? Thank you! Your parents are on their way to pick you up and take you away right now! (Caillou's parents, Boris and Doris pick Caillou up and take him back home) Boris: CAILLOU! We can't believe you got suspended from school! We can't believe you pulled down the fire alarm switch, why did you do that!? Caillou: Because it's April Fools Day, I thought it was just a prank. Boris: It was not a very funny prank! When the fire alarms go off, we have to take them seriously! You are grounded grounded grounded for three, nine, one, four, zero, zero, zero, two, five, nine, eight, six, seven, four, nine, zero, five, zero, five, zero, five, four, three, two, two, five, nine, zero, years! Doris: Go to your room and go to bed right now Caillou, and think about what you just did to the school and the fire department! Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!